¿Como es que logras desarmarme?
by DarkAngelUmi
Summary: Después de unos años se dieron una oportunidad... Aún con sus diferencias y penares han salido adelante. Solo ella ha logrado lo que nadie más podía con solo hablarlo. Fue dura la vida con ellos pero de las cenizas surgió algo hermoso e increíble entre ellos dos.


Un sonido tan discreto pero tan lleno de sentimientos… emociones, armonía, algo de incertidumbre pero sobre todo sinceridad. Lo tenia todo. Sus ojos no lo podían negar, la incredulidad y la ternura se mezclaron en ese momento tan irreal. Unas manos sostenían ese pequeño y fino rostro; aquellos pequeños brazos rodeaban su torso y en medio de ellos unas lagrimas corrian dejando en libertad sus sentimientos.

Una mano firme y varonil sostenia de la barbilla y con su revés de la otra mano limpiaba esas calidas lagrimas. Los besos en aquella piel… revelaban que jamas jugaría con sus sentimientos aun pese a los duros juicios de su compañera. Poco fue el recorrido que tuvieron juntos para darse una oportunidad ante la vida y el amor.

-Mista, ¿Ya estas listo? Giorno nos debe estar esperando.

-¡Voy! ¡Ya te alcanzo Trish!- El joven estaba arreglando la corbata de su traje antes de salir de su departamento en Nápoles. Como no estaba familiarizado con ese tipo de artilugios y formalidades le costaba trabajo quedar impecable.

Hace tres años que ambos se habían mudado a ese departamento después de aquellos lamentables decesos. Poco fue el tiempo que convivieron en ese viaje lleno de emociones mezcladas pero fue el suficiente para conocerse, vivir juntos y formar una sana amistad; Mista todavía se sentía incómodo cuando cambio su cuerpo con el de Trish y ella estaba en el cuerpo de él, anécdotas raras, curiosas y llenas de miedo poco a poco forjó esa amistad, al grado de ser algo mas que amigos. El joven pistolero sabia que quería a Trish pero no como una hermana o colega suya como en aquellos días que era su guardaespaldas; odiaba admitirlo pero su corazón no mentía, estaba enamorándose de ella aunque el temía ser un fracasado en cosas del amor. Aunque la cercanía de Trish lo cautivaba procuraba seguido ser más cuidadoso con su aseo, personal, con pequeños detalles que la chica le gustaban, poco a poco fueron las cosas dándose solas como si de un plan premeditado se tratara. El único defecto ante el furioso pistolero fue su negativa de reconocer sus sentimientos por alguien más.

Al saber que su padre intentó acabar con su existencia Trish no quería volver a su antiguo hogar aunque tampoco sabia donde quedarse. Giorno la convenció. El joven hijo de Dio encontraba en Trish una dama refinada, una persona muy interesante e intrigante por el pasado que la une a su padre Diávolo, Los sentimientos que el una vez tuvo por su amiga estuvieron a prueba junto a su amigo sabiendo que el orgullo era un factor que destacaba en Mista. El corazón de la chica debatía ante semejante confesión. Desgraciadamente los sentimientos de la joven no fueron correspondidos ante el caballero italiano declinando a favor de su amigo y deseando lo mejor para ellos.

Mista frecuentaba seguido a Trish, las convivencias eran llena de risas y pequeños chistes disfrutables entre ellos; paseos, aperitivos, una que otra caminata bajo la lluvia o la luna, pequeños detalles que iban llenando su vida y su amistad se enraizaba fuertemente.

Cuando le declaró sus sentimientos el pistolero a la chica…

-Trish.-Nervioso observaba el horizonte. No tenía idea de cómo empezar o ser delicado con ese tipo de cosas. Sabía muy bien que no quería arruinar ese momento pero no sabía cómo ocultar lo que él llamaba instinto de idiotez.

-¿Si, Mista?

-Yo…-Cerraba el puño a modo de frustración, luego se detenía, avanzaba un poco y daba vuelta para mirar a Trish. La pena que él sentía era enorme que volvía y repetía los mismos patrones de conducta por enésima vez.

-¿Qué tienes? Te noto muy tenso y nervioso.- Le miraba irónicamente.-¿Dime a quién mataste está vez?

-¡No sería capaz de matar a nadie!-respondió nervioso como si a un comisario se confesara.-Solo cuando estemos en peligro haría semejante barbaridad.

La chica solo se ríe al verlo estresado como si en verdad hubiera visto un agente de la interpol.

-¡No es gracioso que te burles de mi, señorita!

-Entonces solo dime qué ibas a decirme y ya…-le daba Trish a probar un poco de helado acercándolo a sus labios.

Mista se armó de valor, plantándose frente a ella, Trish se quedaba quieta intentando descifrar su siguiente movimiento por si algo ocurría. Las emociones de Mista eran demasiado incontrolables ante su frío raciocinio y sin pensarlo dos veces le roba un beso pequeño. Ella se queda sorprendida y quieta. El joven después de no saber cómo lo iba a tomar le da su revolver y se agacha a los pies de Trish.

-¡Por favor! ¡Toma el revólver y dispárame! ¡Fui un tonto!

Trish se agacha y acaricia el rostro del joven, Mista se queda quieto pensando en que momento iba a ser agredido; su mirada cambió al ver que la joven pelirrosa le corresponde tiernamente el beso. Por impulso y como si se tratara de cuidarla con sus brazos protege su cuerpo frágil para expresar esas emociones en aquella acción idílica.

-No debiste haberlo hecho.

-Pero lo hice.-responde tímidamente.- Tú fuiste el culpable de que me haya perdido por pensar en ti.-Le toma su mano.- A pesar de todo no puedo negar el afecto y el amor que siento por ti.

Mista con unas manos temblorosas y la voz quebrada abrazaba a la chica. Ella besaba su mejilla y su emoción se desbordaba en forma de lágrimas; era una irrealidad, pero existe. Dolor y gloria. Cuánto habían sufrido esos corazones juntos y que al final fueron correspondidos mutuamente sus sentimientos sin trabas ni penas.

-¡Mista, démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde!-Le ayuda a sujetarse su corbata.

-¿Cómo…Como sabes hacer ese tipo de cosas?-Le decía sorprendido el chico.

-En mi primer trabajo de mesera usaba corbata ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Oh , es cierto.-Decía algo perplejo el pistolero.- Me da pena saber que tu eres muy hábil en este tipo de cosas más que yo.

-¡Deja de comerte mi comida no 5!

-¡Tú ya te comiste tu ración no 7!

-¡No 3, deja de andar pellizcando el pudin!

La venita furiosa de Mista junto con un gesto de disgusto hacían acto de presencia.

-¡Cállense todos! ¡¿Pero que diablos están haciendo?!-Gritaba un Guido Mista bastante irritado, entre las prisas y el arreglo aunado a todo el barullo de sus pequeños stands ciertamente estaba colmando su paciencia.-¡No los puedo dejar solos por unos minutos y todo el alboroto que arman, parecen niños pequeños!

-Mista, no seas cruel con ellos.-Responde Trish con ternura acariciando a no 1 de su cabecita

-¡Tu si nos quieres, Trish!- no 7 abraza a la chica y los demás le siguen.- Tu si nos comprendes amiga. No como ciertas personas.

-¡Oye, cuida lo que dices no 7 o todos acabarán sin cena esta noche!

Sex Pistols al oír eso acaban llorando en el regazo de Trish. Ella solo sonríe y los abraza a los mini stands como si fueran gatitos.

-Vamos Mista, no seas cruel con ellos. Son tus compañeros y amigos.

Trish los acariciaba mientras los pequeños humanoides estaban con sus lagrimillas y ojitos tiernos viendo a su usuario de stand que poco a poco fue cediendo de mala gana.

-¡Cómo los odio!

Gritan felices los pequeños stand y la chica se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo diablos logras convencerme?

-No lo sé. Solo sucede.-le sonríe feliz.-¿Te he dicho que te ves guapo portando traje formal?

-Parezco mono cilindrero. Me siento ridículo.

-Tonterías. Encaja contigo el color negro; te hace ver soberbio y elegante.

-¿Tu lo crees? Siento que me mientes.

-Claro que no.-le da un beso en sus labios y le toma su mano.-Démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde.

Trish toma su bolso, Mista toma las llaves del departamento y van a buscar dónde Giorno los estaba esperando, estaba cerca de la costa napolitana y tomaron un taxi para llegar pronto a su cita. Aunque ellos iban muy bien arreglados hoy era un día bastante lúgubre.

Su vida de ambos cambio drásticamente. Mista había decidido compartir con Trish parte del hogar donde solía Abacchio tomar té, Narancia y Fugo peleándose por las matemáticas o cosas elementales escolares y Bucciaratti pensaba con detenimiento las siguientes movidas para estar un pie adelante en Passione. De toda esa hermandad solo la melancolía era enfrentada por ese sentimiento cálido. Era algo difícil de entender que aquellos días no volverían más pero algo nuevo venía a su reemplazo.

Giorno contemplaba el mar Tirreno desde ese lugar con un detenimiento único; aún extrañaba a sus amigos y compañeros caídos. Passione pudo llevar los cuerpos sin que nadie lo sospechara dándoles una digna sepultura y sin que la policía metiera sus narices. La risa escandalosa y única de Narancia que contagiaba a los demás de sus ocurrencias, lo taciturno pero gentil de Abacchio y la serenidad de Bruno Bucciaratti que tranquilizaba las tormentas con un apretón sincero o una palabra atinada a tiempo. Todos esos hermosos recuerdos ahora yacían en unas frías y elegantes lápidas donde reposaban eternamente los cuerpos de sus amigos. Lo que hubiera sacrificado por que su familia viviera y todos estuvieran unidos a pesar de todo…

-Giorno, que agradable verte.

-Que bueno que vinieron. -La melancolía no podía faltar en ese día. Un apretón de manos y un saludo de beso era parte para romper los incómodos silencios.

-No podía dejar de venir Giorno. Mi hermanito Narancia es difícil de olvidar.-Sostenia algunos ramitos Trish para sus amigos.

Es un aniversario más pero aún así son mis amigos.- con el rostro señala las tumbas.

-Lastima que no haya stand tan poderoso en el planeta… Si no ellos estuvieran con nosotros de nuevo.-Decía Mista cerrando su puño con furia. Trish le toma su mano.

-Lamento mucho que por mi culpa están pasando mal rato por esto. No merecían morir de esa manera. Tenían un futuro por delante.

-¡Oh no Trish!- Giorno le pone una mano en su hombro a la arrodillada chica que colocaba uno de los pequeños atributos florales en las tumbas de sus amigos.- Bruno habría preferido morir que dejar que te mataran. Sabemos que eres la hija de Diávolo pero no por ese hecho tenemos que vengarnos contigo.

-Por fin pude encontrarlos.-Decía un chico de cabello plateado. -No saben cuánto tiempo me costó localizarlos.

Giorno al reconocer esa figura se sorprendió, Trish se limpiaba las lágrimas y Mista apretaba los puños demostrando rabia ante él.

-¿Qué se te perdió Fugo? ¡Si veniste a burlarte será mejor que te largues de aquí antes de que te eché yo a patadas!

-Mista, no hagas algo estúpido. Tranquilo. -Trataba de concientizar Giorno al pistolero.

-¡No me vengas con que me calme Giorno! ¡Ese hijo de perra no tuvo pantalones para seguir adelante con nosotros y como perro con la cola entre las patas regresa!

-Mista, debes calmarte por favor. ¿Y si quiere hablarnos de ello? No sabemos sus motivos.

-Trish, sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera y lo que me pidieras de corazón pero esto es demasiado y esto es algo que debemos arreglar el y yo.

-¡No! ¡Mista!

El pistolero le propinó varios puñetazos a Fugo. Mientras el pelo plateado no oponía resistencia, Mista sacaba de cada golpe la frustración y el coraje de no haber sido capaz de haber salvado a Buccelatti, cuando lo derribó le pateó una pierna y le dejo en paz.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir hasta aquí después de huir cómo rata? Bruno y los demás deben estar retorciéndose en sus tumbas de que un maldito traidor como tú ensucies su memoria.

-Entiendo tu coraje Mista…-se sostenía Fugo agarrándose de un brazo.-No es para menos. Pero vengo a ti y a los demás a pedirte perdón. Sé que fui un cobarde y quiero remunerar esto.

-Que quede claro entre nosotros dos Fugo. No eres mi amigo, eres un simple traidor. ¡Un maldito cobarde! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti en lo que me reste de vida!

-Hice un terrible error, lo entiendo. Pero quiero… quiero revindicarme y reparar el daño que hice. Giorno…-Fugo se arrodillaba ante el rubio.- Por favor, imploro tu perdón. No debí dejarlos, no debí haber renunciado a nada.

Un puñetazo artero se escuchó. Mista había roto la nariz de Fugo. Giorno intenta controlarlo haciéndole una llave a su amigo.

-Fugo… no es el momento indicado para esto. Así que será mejor que hablemos de ello en otro tiempo. No aquí ni ahora.

-Me rindo.-Susurraba mista.- Me largo de aquí. No soporto tener que ver a esa clase de gente.

-Mista… - Toma su mano Trish. -¿Tan difícil o doloroso es poder perdonar a Fugo por todo lo que pasó?

El silencio perduró por muchos minutos hasta que empezó a hablar.

-Cariño.- Toma su rostro y le besa dulcemente mientras es correspondido.- ¿Por qué en los momentos más difíciles eres tú capaz de desarmarme?

-No lo sé cariño. -Toma su mano.- Me duele ver que lo que queda de antaño se destruya mas de lo que ya está herido


End file.
